


Stood Up

by hit_the_books



Series: SMPC [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Dates, Come Marking, First Kiss, Halloween, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pining, Pining Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam understands he is a late bloomer, when his soulmate's name finally appears on his arm one morning. He's willing to believe that the name on his arm doesn't mean his brother Dean, but he needs to see Dean's mark first. And that means getting Dean to talk to him, which is proving more difficult than he thought it would.Maybe the fancy restaurant was a bad idea?





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Sunday Morning Porn Club](https://smpc.livejournal.com) and it's my fifth time writing for them C:
> 
> Thanks to [Hermit9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/pseuds/Hermit9) for betaing this one for me.
> 
> Hope you all like it <3

Sam couldn’t stop jigging his right leg as he sat at the restaurant table. He’d been panicking since waking up in his and Dean’s motel room that morning. Panicking ever since he’d been woken up by a searing icy pain on the inside of his left forearm and seen the name that had appeared there. He’d hidden the mark from Dean, too scared there and then to let him see.

Sure he was a late bloomer, but he figured he’d get there when he got there. Jess had been a nice fantasy for a while until her horrible fiery death.

Sam sighed and tried to get his nerves under control, but he couldn’t stop moving his leg. He vibrated with a mixture of fear and excitement. Unsure what he wanted the outcome to be.

Where a soul mark came through varied from person to person. Sam was pretty sure Dean’s had come through before Sam had gone to Stanford, but it was nowhere Sam had dared to gaze. And he’d seen a lot of Dean over the years, maybe even more since the two of them had started hunting together again.

A couple several tables away were talking over stone baked pizza, the kind of fancy ass stuff that Dean would normally turn his nose up at. But Sam had, in a moment of either inspiration or madness (he didn’t know which), decided that telling Dean the news in a nice restaurant would perhaps make everything easier.

It wasn’t like the whole thing was unheard of. Two siblings being bound to be together, but it was rare. And it could be that Sam was destined to be together with some other guy called Dean. Maybe it would turn out that Dean wouldn’t have his brother’s name on him and Sam would be panicking over nothing.

 _But what if he does have my name?_ Sam thought, belly coiling with nerves. A waiter came to his table and asked if he wanted another drink while he waited. Sam nodded and pointed at the near empty beer bottle he already had. Light and European. Again fancier than anything Dean would normally have them pick up.

The longer he sat there, the more Sam tried to convince himself that he was making a mistake. There was no way Sam had been who Dean was destined to be with. _He would have said something by now, right? Dean wouldn’t have kept this from me… right?_ But Sam wasn’t so sure, and he became less sure as he thought about it more and more. Thought about all the times Dean had looked at him. Really looked at him.

Time ticked on and Sam waited. And drank and was finally tempted with a plate of garlic bread, tasty and warm. The time for Dean to meet with him was well past and Sam’s nerves were slowly giving way to a sadness he had not been expecting. In the end he asked for the check, settled up and moved on.

Unsure where Dean was, Sam tried to call his cell but it just went through to voicemail. There was no sign of Dean back at their motel. Not even the Impala was there. The last time he’d talked with Sam was when Sam had called to ask if he could meet him at the restaurant.

It was the Saturday before Halloween. The whole little Michigan town they were staying in was bedecked with all the trimmings. Jack-o-lanterns everywhere and so many store displays trying to cash in on the season that Sam was pretty tired of looking at comical spooks and monsters.

Sam was starting to worry though. Because what if something had happened to Dean? Or he had realized why Sam had asked him to such a nice restaurant, and either did have his name or didn’t? Either prospect on their marks would certainly cause its own host of issues… But Dean trapped somewhere and in need of help was also possible.

Worried, Sam retraced his own steps and went back towards the restaurant. Another feeling was settling inside him, like when he knew something he shouldn’t know. It came with the territory of the visions that had decided to at least back off for the past few days.

Back at the restaurant, Sam looked around outside. Eyes scanning the street. He spotted the Impala parked opposite. Dread replaced panic, making Sam jog over to the other side and look in and around the car.

There was still no sign of Dean. Sam studied the street and saw a bar. It had just the right level of dive look to it, to make it the sort of place Dean would be drawn to when he had something on his mind. Sam licked his lips and stepped away from the Impala, dread still needling him, but hope also daring to show its face.

Like everywhere else in the town, the bar had hazarded an attempt at Halloween decorations. Fake cobwebs were strewn between ceiling beams overhead, with rubber bats dangling down beside spiders. To normal people it would probably be considered cute, but Sam couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the tiny cauldrons filled with candy at the bar, rather than nuts.

Dean sat at the bar, beer in front of him, lollipop in his mouth. He looked like their dad’s old jacket was cocooning him like armor—collar all pulled up. It told people to leave him alone, but Sam was going to him. He needed to.

“Dean,” Sam started as he stood at Dean’s left elbow.

Dean didn’t say anything, he just sat there, soft mouth working the lollipop. It was distracting.

“Dean,” Sam tried again, “we need to talk.”

Crunching down hard on the candy in his mouth, Dean chewed the rest of the lollipop as he pulled its stick from his mouth. He looked up at Sam with a wary gaze. Brows furrowed, lips tight.

“You didn’t meet up with me,” Sam stated, like stating the obvious would somehow help.

Dean swallowed, licked his lips and picked up his beer. “So?”

“W-why didn’t you come?” Sam asked, voice wobbling.

Dean’s eyes drifted towards Sam’s left arm and where his name would be if Sam wasn’t wearing flannel and a jacket. On instinct Sam pressed his arm to the spot. It felt like Dean’s gaze was making it burn all over again.

“Figured I knew what it was about. Didn’t see much point.” Dean took a pull on his beer and set it down. Before Sam could say anything else, Dean left some bills to cover his tab and headed towards the door.

It took Sam a moment to follow after Dean, but he did and managed to get in the Impala before Dean could pull away.

“Dammit,” Dean grumbled as he put the car back in neutral and looked to Sam. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Sam yanked his sleeves up, exposing the mark. “There is, you idiot!”

Dean’s eyes drifted down and he looked at the mark on Sam’s arm. Looked at his name, right there for all the world to see. Looking between the mark and Sam’s face, Dean swallowed hard and let out a long breath.

“Y-you’ve got to be kidding me.” Dean looked upwards. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!” he swore, thumping the wheel with closed fists.

Silence settled in the Impala and Sam didn’t know what he should say or do. After a few minutes of sitting there, he finally asked, “Do you have your mark?”

Dean’s shoulders shuddered and a creaking laugh rumbled out of him, high and manic. “Oh, I’ve got my mark, alright, little brother. Oh I do.”

Sam frowned. Just as he was about to ask what it said, Dean threw the car into drive, took off the brake and pushed down on the gas.

The Impala squealed out of its space along the street and Sam had no idea where they were going until Dean pulled up at their motel. Without little fanfare the two entered their room.

Kicking off his boots and yanking off his jacket, Dean clambered onto his bed and buried his face in his pillows. Sam could hear him screaming.

Sitting down on his bed, away from the room’s door, Sam took off his boots and jacket. He shuffled backwards and sat cross legged on the bed, facing Dean’s prone form. Dean was quiet now, just breathing hard, shoulders rising and falling.

“Dean?” Sam tried.

Slowly, Dean turned his head until he was facing Sam. The look in Dean’s eyes wasn’t one Sam could quite recognize, he almost looked… hungry.

“Talk to me,” Sam pleaded.

Dean’s hands dug into the sheets on his bed and Sam could see his brother’s muscles tensing, getting ready for something. Sam was about to plead again when Dean became a blur, rushing from his bed and onto Sam’s, pushing him over and slamming him into the mattress.

“Dean, what the hell?!” Sam gasped, whole body pinned by Dean’s.

“You know… I’d kinda hoped that the name on me meant someone else. But there’s no denying the pull there’s always been between the two of us. Like… we’re some kind of inevitability in this universe.” Dean shifted, bringing their mouths together as Sam finally realized what Dean was saying.

The mark Dean had was Sam’s name. “Please,” Sam gasped after Dean ended their first kiss. “Please let me see.”

Dean moved and knelt between Sam’s legs. He pulled off the plain blue shirt he’d been wearing and the black tee underneath. Then he popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Sam traced every single movement, not wanting to miss a single detail. And then he saw an ‘S’, peeking out at the start of Dean’s treasure trail.

“When did… it appear?” Sam asked, love and need coiling inside of him.

“The day after you left,” Dean whispered, a sudden vulnerability in his eyes.

Sam held a hand up to Dean and pulled him back down. Slowly, the two of them undressed each other. Sam held Dean, and Dean held Sam. They kissed and touched, none of it with the surety they’d shown anyone they’d slept with before.

No way did Sam want to mess this up, because as Dean’s mouth and body laid claim to Sam he knew he’d finally found the half of himself that had been missing. A completeness that hadn’t quite been there with everyone else he’d been with.

They rutted against each other, hard and needing. Both desperate for the confirmation from the other that this was what they wanted.

Dean spat on his right hand and reached down between the two of them, balancing his weight on his left arm. His hand wrapped around both their leaking lengths and Sam whimpered.

“Sssh,” Dean murmured, kissing Sam’s jaw. “I got you.”

Gripping them both, teasing their full aching lengths together, Dean stroked and pulled, hand slow at first and then moving faster, and faster, as much as his grip allowed. Stealing each other’s breaths, lightheaded and skin tingling all over, Sam allowed his body to drink in every single second of contact. Every touch and kiss. He felt both full and light at the same time.

Sam’s body started to shake as he felt his release drawing near, breaths hard to find. Above him, Dean strained to keep the rhythm of his hand going, panting as he stroked, a low moan at the back of his throat.

“Dean!” Sam moaned, come slicking the way of Dean’s hand as he covered both of their stomachs.

A second later, Dean cried, “Sam!” his release joining Sam’s.

Sensitive and still not quite done, Sam pulled Dean against him, regardless of the mess. Dean curled up against Sam’s side, head on his chest, right leg flung over Sam’s thighs. As they panted and cooled, Dean wrote his name on Sam’s stomach in their combined come. Mirroring the way Sam’s name was on Dean’s stomach.

It tickled and Sam had to fight the urge to throw Dean off of him. Though he liked that Dean wanted to claim him that much.

“Trying to make sure everyone knows I’m yours?” Sam asked as he brushed a curled strand of hair from his eyes.

“Damn straight.”

“You know my actual mark is easier to see than yours, right?”

“Yep.”

“If anyone should be marked with come, it’s you.”

“Why would anyone want to see dried come on my arm. That’s gross, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam… and no less gross than the mess you’re making on me right now.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Yeah, well you owe me dinner.”

Dean sighed and kissed Sam’s chest. “Yeah, s’pose I do.”

The next day, the two of them returned to the restaurant that Dean had stood up Sam at. Dean moaned about the concept of stone baked pizza and fancy European beers before going gaga over both.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
